UKe: A HinataXAnko Story
by kabuxshika
Summary: a yuri with dom hinata and sub anko. Strange isn't it? Wanna see how it works you'll have to read. and i'd love reviews on my first yuri


**Uke**:A HinataXAnko Story

Anko stepped into the newest establishment in Konoha. A bar. Things were changing with the new Hokage but not everyone was happy about it. 'That man…how dare he send Anbu Black Ops after me?' she fumed silently, ordering when the bartender came by. 'And the village not even completely healed from Pein and Naruto.' She blinked to see Hinata watching her "You need something?" she growled.

Hinata smirked softly. "Wow,.. I never thought you to be so submissive." she said, her voice soft as ever.

That was when Anko noticed the enlarged veins in the girls eyes. She was using Byakugan on her. "I'm not!" she tried to be firm but it came out as more of a squawk, her denial an utter failure in the face of the younger girl's Byakugan.

Hinata hummed softly. "You're lying Anko. I can see it. You can never be dominant in a sexual relationship. It's because of being Orochimaru's pet for so long isn't it?" She reached up and stroked Anko's hair lightly brushing it away from her face. "Meet me where we began the second stage of the Chuunin exams in an hour, Ok sweet Anko?" She smiled kissing the instructor sweetly though her lips were unresponsive.

She knew Anko would sat numbly. She knew. How could Hinata possibly know? Byakugan couldn't read that deeply could it? She shivered. The Hinata she'd known 3 years ago had never scared her this badly, and yet she soon found herself getting to her feet and walking in the direction of The Forest of sat waiting for her on a tree limb smiling.

"Hi, Anko. You're early." She giggled and hopped down. "Are you that excited about this?" She teased.

Anko blinked "Excited? Excited about what?" Hinata smiled taking her hand. "Poor Anko. You don't even realize why you came, do you?"Anko was so confused, first the attack this morning and now this, this child acting so familiar and in control while she was standing here confused and -she was ashamed to admit it but- afraid.

Hinata collected a small pack from the ground and looked to Anko. "C'mon Anko. Let's get to the tower." She purred hopping over the top of the fence.

Anko followed wondering what was in that pack. She was soon too preoccupied watching for the natural dangers that lived in the forest. They made good time for the 10km from fence to tower and Hinata turned looking to Anko, pulling a long green toy from her pack.

"Have you ever used one of these, Anko?" Anko shook her head dumbly, she knew what it was, of course, but she'd never had occasion to use one she had lived with Orochimaru and Kabuto, after-all, there had been no other girls. Hinata smiled and began removing her clothes, instructing Anko to do the same. She settled on her back on the stone table watching Anko. Once she was nude she beckoned her over sliding the green toy into her then into herself as she pulled Anko gasped as it penetrated her and moaned softly, rocking automatically into the feeling. "H-Hinata!" She moaned, shyly initiating a kiss.

Hinata responded well and moaned moving with the older woman her breasts bouncing enthusiastically. She fumbled with her pack a little producing a smaller purple double-dong and pulling away a little as she settled it between their back passages.

Anko looked down and shuddered slowly pressing onto the purple toy as she watched Hinata taking it in as well. She moaned and leaned forward sealing her mouth around Hinata's nipple sucking hotly as she bounced on the two moaned her flesh meeting Anko's each time they came together.

It felt amazing and Anko's mouth was beginning to drive her mad. She slipped a hand down toying with Anko's clit as she watched the woman. "You're amazing, Anko. I can definitely see why they wanted you," She purred looking down and smirking at the green and purple flashes that were quickly swallowed by hungry pink holes. Hinata's other hand came to Anko's thigh touching, feeling her supple skin and firm muscles, before she gripped her hip and ground her pelvis closer to Anko's crying out in delight.

Anko cried in pleasure as well as she rubbed her body along Hinata's their crotches intimately entwined as their's breasts swelled and pressed together. "Hiinaataaa." She moaned panting. And wrapping her arms around Hinata, giving herself to her as they both climaxed, shuddering and clinging to each other.

Hinata moaned and nuzzled Anko's neck. "That was beautiful, Anko. Can we play again sometime?"Anko purred softly and nodded dazedly. "Sounds like fun, Hinata." She murmured.


End file.
